A Fairly Odd Birthday
by Keeby1
Summary: Timmy's finally turning 13: A sign of manhood, maturity, and bad luck. Now that he's a teen, he must prove by fairy law that he's not too old for fairies. HP and Anti-Cosmo finally see a way to be rid of him... Will he keep his fairy family & survive?
1. TimBuckTooth's Birthday

**CHAPTER 1: TIMBUCKTOOTH'S B-DAY**

I cracked my eyes open as I woke up to the autumn Sunday morning. Isn't it great when your birthday is on fall break? I looked up and felt a slight fright as a chill shot down my back. I saw my little 3 year old brother hovering over me like a creeper; like Freddy Crooger would, only Poof had that little-boy cuteness Crooger could never have.

"Hi Timmy!" He said with a big smile as he plopped on top of me from floating in mid-air. He gave me the biggest hug he could. "Happy Birwfday!" He said as I gently hugged him while I sat up.

"Hi Poof," I said releasing him. "Thanks, but you know I don't like to celebrate my birthday."

"Why not?" He asked confused. "You a big kid now-and, and you'll get presents!"

"I just think it's kind of... weird, I guess," I said with a squint. "I mean, it just means I lost one year of my life. But I AM one year closer to driving."

"I-I don't want to see you drive. You crash like daddy does," He said frightened, remembering how awful a driver Cosmo is. I laughed playfully.

"Anyways, where's Cosmo and Wanda?"

"Mommy and Daddy? They sleeping. I got real sick last night-mommy's food I think-and they were up all night feeding me terrible medikin."

"Medicine, you mean?"

"No, medikin. That's what the bottle said."

"Well, let's let them sleep. We can have fun without them."

"Yeah!"

I remembered we should probably keep it down. My parents ALWAYS sleep in on Sundays. Right about now they'd just be making breakfast downstairs. They wouldn't bother waking up early to wish me a happy birthday. Wishing is my job! They've forgotten my birthday for four years straight. Why would today be any different?

"Go on back to bed, Poof. I really want to go eat breakfast, and Cosmo and Wanda should be getting up any minute," I told him as I moved my hand through his curled purple hair.

Just like that he was gone in a cloud of pink, glittery dust, leaving me alone to go downstairs.

**How was it! It's been a while since I've written stories, so I'm a little Rusty right now. Next chapter should be up soon! I'm also gonna start doing end of chapter questions again because people asked for them, like this one:**

**Question (Answer in comments):**

**What's the best birthday YOU ever had? Why was is so awesome?**


	2. Pancakes, Syrup, Surprise!

**CHAPTER 2: PANCAKES, SYRUP, SURPRISE!**

I sat up, looking around my room. I found my slippers and stepped into them to avoid the cold wooden floor. I got to the closet and pulled out a light pink t-shirt, some simple blue jeans, a pink belt with a silver belt buckle, and my favorite pairs of white Nikes with pink checks running the sides. I was changed into my clothes in a few minutes and ready to go downstairs. I started down the stairs and looked to the kitchen. It was that wonderful smell of hot doughy pancakes and mom's own syrup recipe.

"Someone looks hungry!" My mom chuckled as I drifted to the table in a sweet-syrup-coma.

"Mmmm... I love pancake days," I smiled as mom sat the large plate in front of me.

"Don't use up all the syrup this time! Your gonna have a heart attack getting so many calories and fats into your system!" My dad laughed, nudging me in the left shoulder.

"No guarantees, dad," I laughed as I practically dumped the entire syrup bowl onto my plate.

"That's enough sweetie, there's too many calories in my mom's syrup to eat 5 gallons and survive without heart failure," My mom said with a smile, gently laying her hand on my shoulder. I thought back to a different subject;

"Do you guys know what today is?" I asked in a normal tone.

"Umm... Sunday, right?" Dad replied.

"Yep, thanks," I said, faking a smile.

"Why do you ask, son?"

"I just... forgot."

'Great... another year, another forgotten birthday, another reason why I'm thankful for my fairies!'

After we finished breakfast, I walked up to my room to find Jorgen VonSträngle talking with Cosmo and Wanda and my little brother tossing a big purple ball up against the wall.

"Hey Jorgen, what's up?" I asked walking into the room. I was so full of the pancakey goodness that I could barely walk anymore.

"Turner," Jorgen said in a low, grunting tone. "I came to wish you a happy birthday, and to give you a birthday present from me and my wife."

Jorgen handed me a medium-sized box wrapped with bright blue paper and a powder blue sparkling ribbon. I sat down on the bed and started into the box, smiling like a buck-toothed idiot. I got to the box and slowly opened it up.

"Cool!" I said as I pulled it out of the box. It was a hot pink jacket with white stripes streaking down the sides. 'TURNER' was written across the back with my new age, 13, in big white letters on the back.

'Sure hope Anti-Cosmo doesn't see this jacket. Last thing I need is more bad luck,' I thought to myself.

"This is awesome! Thanks Jorgen!" I said happily hugging his giant leg, since he was WAY to big for me to hug him normally. He swatted me away with a microscopic, slightly amused/very stern looking grin.

"Don't thank me, my wife got it for you. She also considers it as a gift for all your teeth, now that your full set is in," He replied.

'Should've figured. Blue wrapping paper! Why would Jorgen care enough to give me anything except my fairy-versary muffins?' I thought. "Tell her I said thanks! This is so cool!" I exclaimed putting it on. It fit perfectly, showing my awesome body perfectly!

While Poof and I examined my jacket, I could barely hear Jorgen and Cosmo and Wanda whispering to each other:

"And you'll make sure Turner is there?"

"Yes Jorgen, we'll _all_ be there. We won't forget... at least I won't. No one will get into trouble, right? Or get hurt?"

"No promises. It comes with the job, Wanda. You know what god parents risk for their kids. You and Cosmo of ALL god parents should know that; keeping after probably the most destructive kid of all of Fairy-God-Children history. Just make sure his parents won't be wondering where he went. I must go now, I'll see you tonight."

And with that, Jorgen disappeared into a cloud of pink dust, leaving me to cough in the glitter after he was gone. I got off my bed and walked over to Cosmo and Wanda in confusion, Poof jumped into my arms and I held him close.

"What was that all about?" I asked.

"Oh, nothing. Just something about later tonight." She said with a smile.

"What about the getting into trouble thing? Will any of us-"

"No Sport, we'll be fine. You-We just need to go to the courthouse, nothing bad at all." She said, cutting me off. I shrugged and felt no need to reply. I changed the subject;

"Can we go shopping at the mall?" I asked.

"Sure! I need some new pants, since SOMEONE ripped my last pair!" Cosmo said looking down at Poof.

"Not my fault, daddy. You not watch pants when my giant train run over dem!" Poof replied. Wanda groaned.

"Let's just go," She sighed in an annoyed tone. "I need to get ready for tonight!"

"WAIT! WHERE'S NICKEL!" Cosmo yelled, looking around my room for the coin.

All I could do was let out a long moaning groan and wait for Wanda to give me a smile, then wave her wand to create a clone for mom and dad, then get me out of the house.

**OKAY! Not much to say here... Did you like it? Was it cute? What's happening tonight according to Jorgen? And now, the question of the day/chapter/WHATEVER:**

**What is your FAVORITE kind of birthday gift? **

**Why do you love getting it so much? **

**Is it money, clothes, jewelry, games, electronics?**


End file.
